We Can Be All Poetic And Just Lose Our Minds Together
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second that we get to spend with each other. Whether it's two minutes, or two days, we don't give that up. I don't want to give that up. My vote? Let's just wait it out. Y'know we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together."


**I always felt like there should have been more to this scene between Ellie and Riley in The Last Of Us: Left Behind DLC. Personally I always wanted to see more anyway. So I came up with these extra parts of what I'd like to have seen happen via my own gameplay of the DLC. Feel free to leave me your thoughts. :) The relationship portrayed between Ellie and Riley in this fic is simply one of friendship. **

**WARNINGS: Major character death and spoilers for The Last Of Us: Left Behind DLC to the video game The Last Of Us.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Last Of Us or The Last Of Us: Left Behind DLC, as that would be Naughty Dog. If I owned them everything would have been so very different, but I don't, so everything is still rather heartbreaking.**

* * *

**We Can Be All Poetic And Just Lose Our Minds Together**

"What are we gonna do?" said Ellie, as she sat next to Riley, her voice slowly breaking and full of sadness.

"The way I see it we got two options. Option one we take the easy way out. It's quick and painless. I'm not a fan of option one" said Riley with a slightly furrowed brow, as she looked over to Ellie. "Two. We fight."

"Fight for what?!" exclaimed Ellie, as she looked up at Riley. "We're gonna turn into one of those things!"

"There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second that we get to spend with each other" said Riley with a small smile towards Ellie, as she did her best to comfort her best friend in what they both knew deep down were to be the final moments they would ever get to spend with each other. "Whether it's two minutes, or two days, we don't give that up. I don't want to give that up."

Ellie looked up at Riley briefly and flashed her a small smile of her own as she said that.

"My vote?" said Riley, determination and strength lacing her tone. "Let's just wait it out. Y'know we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together."

"What's option three?" sniffled Ellie, wiping her falling tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, Ellie" said Riley sadly. "But there is no option three."

"So you don't think that by some miracle we might survive and get out of this alive?" asked Ellie, laughing a little as she said it. She knew that wasn't possible deep down.

"I'd like to think we could. Or maybe one of us could. But I don't think that'll happen somehow" sighed Riley. "The world is a cruel place to live in and that much I know."

"You said it" said Ellie, sighing herself. "But at least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah, at least we have each other" smiled Riley, as she reached out to Ellie and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "There's no one else in this world I'd rather lose my mind with but you, Ellie."

"Back at you, Riley" smiled Ellie, shuffling towards her more so their foreheads were touching, as they leaned into each other. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too" said Riley, hugging Ellie tighter.

"Why did this have to happen to us? Why'd we have to get bitten?" asked Ellie, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Because the moment you allow even a tiny bit of happiness into your life then it's taken away from you quicker than you can even blink because life is cruel like that" answered Riley. "I wish it wasn't but this is the world we live in."

"Maybe one day it'll all be different" said Ellie, as she glanced up at Riley with hope flashing through her eyes. "Maybe one day they'll be a cure."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" smiled Riley. "We gotta have hope, right?"

"Yeah, right, we do" nodded Ellie. "There's bound to be a cure out there somewhere."

"I tell you what if for some miracle we do make it out of this alive, or at least one of us does, then let's promise each other right now that no matter what happens we will never stop fighting to find a cure and make this cruel world a better place for everyone to live in" said Riley, as she spat on her hand and extended it out towards Ellie to shake.

"Ew, Riley, that's gross!" grimaced Ellie, as she scowled at her best friend.

"Just copy me and swear it, Ellie" said Riley, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ugh, fine! I swear it" huffed Ellie, as she spat on her own hand and then shook Riley's, immediately wiping her hand down the side of her jeans afterwards. "Gross."

Riley just laughed while slowly rising to her feet. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

Rising to her feet with a sigh and a small smile Ellie followed Riley from the mall and away from the dead bodies of the runners that they'd killed only moments before after being attacked by them.

* * *

That fateful night at the mall heartbreakingly led to the death of one of the two best friends after she completely lost her mind to the virus, while the other survived, because unbeknownst to her at the time she'd been immune all along. She now had the chance to make the world a much better place, just like she'd promised her best friend that she would if either of them survived by some miracle that night, a promise which she now fully intended to keep no matter what it took.

The fate of all of mankind now depended solely on one scared yet determined 14 year old teenage girl...

...and her name was Ellie.


End file.
